


A Burglar's Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Transgender, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a pointless one, but I bet you thought of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Burglar's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a pointless one, but I bet you thought of it.

'Almost done,' said John as Archie handed him the second bag of gold, grabbed with a clink their tools, and dropped down the hole next to him. They lifted the stone slab together and pushed it back into position. John could just see Archie's triumphant grin. How lovely he was in the half-light! He grabbed the lantern and they hurried back down the tunnel.

Gold! This would mean another year of freedom. Wealth was freedom - that and a pair of trousers. That's much John had learned these past few years since he'd ceased being Miranda. (John Clay, the original, was long gone, escaped into another life, just as Miranda had escaped into his.)

Maybe, once they were down south, once all was sunshine and laughter and gold, he would have the courage to kiss Archie. It would be the riskiest of his escapades so far. Whether the courts ruled them men or women, it would incriminate him.

But… maybe. Maybe things would be different in the south.

John pulled himself up from the tunnel and scanned the dark, still room. 'It's clear,' he whispered, and reached a hand to help Archie up. Soon he could leave the last remnants of his old life behind.


End file.
